


Darkness

by Theghostewriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt Carl Grimes, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Sad Carl Grimes, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theghostewriter/pseuds/Theghostewriter
Summary: Darkness seeping in, consuming everything. The last moments of a sheriff hatred boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this !! :D

Darkness surrounded every inch of the room.

Lurking under the bed and crawling from beneath the door.

It surrounded him, filling his lungs, suffocating him with a feeling of dread of what may be lingering just past his line of vision.

Blood oozed from the deep slashed he had previously made on his wrist, 3 cuts, one for each of the family members he had lost since the world's downfall and one for himself. As somewhere along the road he had lost himself, he no longer understood who he was, how to justify the things he had seen and done.

The blade was held limply in his fingers, watching as beads of blood ran from his wrist and dripped from his fingertips. Knowing that soon his life would come to an end just like many of his friends and family had done.

He scoffed at how pathetic his death would be compared with theirs. They had died to protect loved ones, he died to join those loved ones and to escape the terror of the world he lived in.

The darkness was starting to creep in closer, prickling his skin as it passed over it.

He knew no one would care if he died, there was no one left to care. They had all perished at the hands of the infected. He was the last one left.

The decent into darkness had now begun, with every second that passed he slipped a little more into the darkness that would take him away from this wretched place.

His eye lids started to flutter closed as his body reacted to the ever increasing lack of blood flowing through it.

He would come back as one of the infested, he knew, but there was no one left to save him from this terrible fate. His last bullet had been spent days ago, saving the one he loved the most from forever walking this earth.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed forever was the door opening, a figure stood in the door way. Friend or foe he didn't know, it didn't matter now anyway.

It was too late.

He would forever be damned to trapse from place to place searching for new peoples lives to ruin.


End file.
